powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!"
Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Bobby is still wheelchair-bound and in the hospital - he hasn't spoken in days. Castiel calls Kurt's cell phone to find out where the boys are - the Enochian sigils he etched into their ribs hides them from all angels, including Castiel and even Lucifer. Castiel shows up in the hospital they're in and confronts Hunter and Kurt. Hunter: Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone? Castiel: You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply— Bobby: Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing. Now! Castiel: I can't. Bobby turns his chair to face Castiel. Bobby: Say again? Castiel: I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't. Bobby: You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life? Castiel: I'm sorry. Bobby: Shove it up your ass. Bobby turns back to the window. Hunter turns to Kurt. Hunter: At least he's talking now. Bobby: I heard that. Castiel then speaks with Hunter and Kurt: I don't have much time. We need to talk. Hunter: Okay. What's our next move? Castiel: Your plan to kill Lucifer. Hunter Yeah. And you want to help? Castiel: No. It's foolish. It can't be done. Hunter: Oh. Thanks for the support. Castiel: But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse. Kurt: Great, and who's that? Castiel: The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who created everything. God. I'm going to find God. Kurt closes the hospital room door and the two turns back to Castiel. Hunter: God? Castiel: Yes. Kurt: God? Castiel: Yes! Look, I'll tell you everything I know. Castiel then teleports away along with Hunter and Kurt. Bobby looks back and says; "Balls." Castiel and the two boys appear atop of a hillside mountain with a beautiful view. Castiel: Before God created the universe, the heavens and the Earth, he created the first ever class of angels; the Archangels. They are fierce, absolute and Heaven's most terrifying weapon. There's 4 specifically. There's Michael, the mightiest and the most loyal archangel, Lucifer; the most prideful and avaricious, Raphael; the most ruthless and imperious and Gabriel; the most mischievous and deceptive. And together they helped God create Heaven, then spawned more angels including myself. Michael personally raised his younger brother Lucifer. They were inseperable. But Lucifer had a stronger relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. Then God created you, the humans and the Earth. In doing so, he commanded that his angels honor the humans by bowing to them and loving them even more than God himself, the other 3 Archangels agreed but Lucifer refused to do so, stating that he "merely questioned his priorities". Being full of pride and jealous of God's love, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, whom Lucifer loved too much to being able to devote himself for the, as he says, imperfect humans. He then decided to wage a war against God, he disobeyed and rebelled. Eventually, God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell and then disembodied Lucifer's physical form, creating the pit and a cage to hold him and making it impossible for the twisted Archangel to escape. Since then, he's been trapped in the cage, deformed, and stripped from his identity. He then puts together his own creation while in prison, the demons. For billions of years , he's punished the souls of the deceased sinners and turned them into his own grotesque creation. Soon after, God decided to disembody his 3 remaining Archangels. Hunter: (interrupting) What? Castiel gives him a look. Hunter: Sorry. Castiel: As I was saying, he disembodied the remaining Archangels. Fearing that one day they'd turn on him, the same way as Lucifer once did. Together they would overpower God. Michael was the only one who cooperated, as it was difficult to convince Raphael and Gabriel to do so. But eventually he disembodied them and turned them into "power sources". The same way how you guys transform into Power Rangers. Kurt: And these Archangel "power sources" needs bodies..erh..vessels to bring them back into their physical form? Castiel: Yes. And also, the being you swore to serve; Zordon. Kurt: Yeah? Castiel: Well, he IS God. Hunter: No...you've got to be kidding me. Castiel: Well I'm not. "Zordon" was just one of the few identities God has taken the form of. Throughout all of history, he's stepped foot on Earth countless times pulling off miracles to help his favorite creation, the humans. And the Morphing Grid he created, your "power source" as Rangers, he created it solely to protect his creation and combat everything that's evil. God viewed that us angels wouldn't get the job done correctly, so he set out on choosing those who were worthy. Such as you two, Hunter and Kurt. And I believe he was right. You two could've figured out that Lilith was the final seal and not attempted to kill her, which would've prevented the Apocalypse and Lucifer rising from his cage. We should've stepped back after saving Kurt out of Hell. It's all Zachariah and the rest of the angels' faults that we interfered in your battles. But now I have to do what's right for my brothers and sisters and for you humans. If God isn't in Heaven, he has to be somewhere. Hunter: Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla. Castiel: No, he's not on any flatbread. Hunter: Well, listen chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory— Castiel: He is out there, Hunter. Hunter: —or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us. Castiel glares. Hunter: I mean, look around you, man. The world is falling apart. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right? Castiel: Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win. Hunter: It's a pipe dream, Cas. Castiel: Look, I killed two angels this week. MY own brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and yet still I lost everything, my home, my brothers and sisters. All for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself. Hunter: You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want? The trio appear back at the hospital. Castiel: I did come for something. Kurt: What is it? Castiel: It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him. Hunter: A God EMF? Castiel nods Bobby: Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that. Castiel: I know. You don't have yours on you at the moment. Castiel then looks at Kurt, then drops his gaze to his morpher. Kurt: What, this? Castiel: May I borrow it? Hunter: No. He needs it. Castiel: It's the only thing that can help me find God. Hunter: Then go on and get another Ranger's, Kurt needs it now more than ever to fight off whatever we got on our tail. Kurt: Guys hold on! They stay silent, Kurt realizing Castiel is serious, then thinking it over. He takes off his morpher and hands it to Castiel. Kurt: Here. As Castiel is about to reach for it, Hunter gets in the way. Then removes his morpher and places it on Castiel's palm. Hunter: Here! Take mine, and don't lose it. Castiel agrees to take Hunter's morpher. Hunter: Great. Now I feel naked. Castiel: Thank you. I'll be in touch. Hunter nods, then glances at Kurt, then back. Castiel is gone. Hunter sighs. Then Bobby yells out: When you find God, tell him to send a pair of legs! Meanwhile, Rufus, Bobby's fellow friend, heads to a town he thinks is under attack from demons, based on omens of a polluted river and a falling star. He calls Ellen and Jo and Bobby for help. Hunter and Kurt decide to hike into the town after discovering the bridge to the town is damaged. When Hunter and Kurt arrive they spot a red Mustang just nearby. Then they head over to Ellen's to find out that Jo have been separated from Ellen - who has gathered with her some of the surviving townsfolk. Hunter and Kurt go for supplies, and while Kurt is getting salt from a store, two teenagers with black eyes enter. Kurt kills them with Ruby's knife, but appears drawn to the blood coming out of them. When Kurt and Ellen go to find Jo and Rufus, they are attacked. Ellen escapes but Kurt is captured by Jo and Rufus - who seem to think Kurt is possessed. While he is held captive, one of the townspeople confronts Kurt. Alone in the room, tied to the chair. The man walks in. Kurt: Who the hell are you? Or what are you? ???: You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that. Kurt: Whatever, so who are you? ???: Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then back in Germany in '39. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together. Kurt: You're an Archangel? ???: Close but nope. Here's the last hint, we rode on horsebacks in the good old days. Kurt nods, realizing this is one of the Four Horsemen, War. Kurt: I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there? War: Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Kurt. Kurt: No. You're doing this. War: Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children. Kurt: 'Cause you made them see demons! War: Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish. Kurt rolls his eyes. War: You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions. Kurt: I'm gonna kill you myself. War laughs. War: Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy. Kurt: What's that supposed to mean? War: You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife. Kurt is breathing hard. Kurt: You're wrong. War: Save your protests for Hunter. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions—quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started. War stands up and puts his glasses back on. War: Showtime. Now, watch this. War twists his ring. Blood flows down his forehead. He kicks over his chair, drops to the floor, and screams. Rufus kicks the door open, Jo right behind him. War: He did it! I was just trying to get some answers out of him. Kurt: No! To Rufus POV, Kurt appears black eyes. War: He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us! Kurt: No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No! Rufus: You shut your mouth! Kurt: Please! Jo! He's lying! Rufus backhands Kurt. Returning, Ellen tells Hunter that Jo thought she was possessed because she called her a "black-eyed bitch," and Hunter starts to suspect all is not what it seems. Hunter stands up and goes to the bookshelf. He brings a Bible back to the table and searches through it. Hunter finds the passage he wants and reads it aloud. Hunter: "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died." Pastor: Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the Apocalypse? Hunter: You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what? Pastor: The Four Horsemen. Hunter: And which one rides the red horse? Pastor: War. Hunter That cherry red Mustang parked when Kurt and I arrived. Shortly after, War, in the guise of one of the townsman, arrives and insists that they all need to attack the demons. As Hunter and Ellen try to calm the panic, War turns the ring on his finger and the townspeople start seeing them as demons and attack. Hunter and Ellen flee. The townspeople gear up to attack one another. Hunter and Ellen reach Jo and Rufus shortly before the townspeople arrive and manage to convince the two there are no demons and it's all the work of War. Hunter frees Kurt and mentions that he used a ring to turn the whole town against each other. Shortly after they rush to catch up with War. War walks up to his red Mustang. He looks back over his shoulder and sees nothing. He reaches for the door and Hunter and Kurt get a hold of him and he laughs. Hunter holds on to War as Kurt draws out Ruby's knife. War: Whoa! Okay, that's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos. Hunter: Oh, we know. Kurt slams War's right hand against the Mustang and cuts all four fingers off. The ring clinks on the pavement. The townspeople now realizing that everyone else weren't demons as they see their eyes all normal now. Hunter leans down and picks up the ring. War and the red Mustang are gone as Hunter and Kurt look over to where it was at. They head back to Jo, Ellen and Rufus where they thank the boys for saving the whole town. Later that day, Hunter and Kurt are on the side of the road, leaning against the trunk of the Impala sharing a beer. As Hunter observes Wars' ring. Hunter: So, pit stop at Mount Doom? Kurt is silent, pensive. Kurt: Hunter— Hunter: Kurt, let's not. Kurt: No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me. Hunter looks away. Kurt: Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either. Kurt: From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Hunter. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse... Hunter: So what are you saying? Kurt: I'm in no shape to being a Ranger right now. I just need to step back for a while, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways. Hunter considers this. Hunter: Well, I think you're right. Kurt: I was expecting a fight. Hunter: The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now. Kurt nods. Kurt: I'm sorry for all this, Hunter. Hunter: I know you are, Kurt. Kurt moves up and takes off his morpher. Kurt: Here. Hunter: What? No. Kurt: Take it. At least this is a good start for gaining my trust again. Hunter nods then takes Kurt's morpher. Hunter: Where will you go? Kurt: Back to my Earth for now. And when you need me, just come calling me back here. Hunter: Need a ride to go to a "Ranger Chamber"? Kurt: Nah I'm good, I'll get there myself. Kurt walks to the Impala, grabs his backpack out of the back seat as he prepares to part ways from Hunter for now. Kurt: Take care of yourself, Hunter. Hunter: Yeah, you too, Kurt. Kurt hitch-hikes to a passing truck and gets in the passenger side. The truck drives off as Hunter watches it go. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse